You saved me
by Sassy-and-Sad
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a secret relationship. Nobody can know. But then, something happens that changes their whole life. Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

"Draco", Hermione whispered.

"Shhh!" He placed a finger on her lips and pushed her with her back against the wall. She looked at him, he glanced around the corner and seemed to relax.

"They're away", he said.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Goyle and Snape."

Hermione breathed out. "I just thought…" she stopped and looked at the ground.

Draco looked at her attentively. "What did you think?"

She shook her head.

"Hermione, you can tell me." He lifted her chin with his finger, so that she had to look at him. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Bellatrix", she whispered.

He screwed up his face. "I told you she wouldn't come to Hogwarts and even if she came... Hermione, I will protect you with my life!"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

He shook his head. "It's best if you don't think about her all the time."

They kissed.

"Draco", Hermione whispered as they pulled away.

He glanced questioning at her.

"I love you!"

He smiled. "I know." She gave him a slight beat against his chest. He kissed her again, put his lips to her ear and whispered: "I love you too, Hermione."

She couldn't help but smile as he pulled his lips against hers again. She returned the kiss. She'd love it if this moment lasted for ever.

They stood in the rear most corner of Hogwarts where nobody would find them, where they could kiss without being afraid of being seen.

Then Professor McGonagalls voice sounded through every part of Hogwarts. "Every pupil should arrive in the Great Hall."

Sighing, Draco pulled away from Hermione. "Draco", Hermione mumbled.

He grinned. "Don't you think it would be a bit obvious if we both didn't appear now? I just mean, because we always are missing at the same time." She sighed

disappointedly but knew he was right. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he disappeared in the direction of the great hall. Briefly she looked after him,

before she walked in the opposite direction to reach this way.

5 minutes later she reached the entrance where Ron and Harry already stood.

"Hermione!" Ron called and came to her. "Where have you been?"

"I…I just had to do something." Although Ron glanced suspiciously at her, he nodded. Ron placed his arm around her shoulders and they waited to enter the Great Hall as Draco appeared. Hermione swallowed.

Briefly Draco surveyed Ron's arm around her shoulders with contempt. "Potter, Granger, Weasley."

Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice that his glance stuck a moment too long on her. At first it looked as if he was about to say something else but then he

just turned and entered the Great Hall before they did. They looked after him.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea" Harry mumbled while they sat down.

Draco sat so that he could face them. Hermione and he looked at each other. "Why is he looking at you like that?" Ron growled.

"What? No, isn't looking at me." Hermione said fast, looking at Ron.

"Well, then he better not start, because you belong to me!" Ron said and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled at Ron but glanced briefly at Draco. His face reflected anger. Of course he was jealous of Ron.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall called out at this moment and stopped the conversation.

Two days later Hermione sat in the library reading a book as someone appeared from behind and held her eyes shut and whispered in her ear: "Who am I?"

"Draco" Hermione whispered and pulled his hands from her eyes. He sat down on a chair next to her.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly. "We're in the library. Everybody could see us here."

He grinned and held out his hand. "I know, let's go somewhere else."

She returned the grin, took his hand and followed him outside Hogwarts and into the forbidden forest. He brought her onto a clearing, "Wow Draco. It's beautiful here."

"Nah, I see something much more wonderful." He said and looked at her.

She laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"I had some more, but do you know what is much more important here? Nobody will come around here by coincidence."

She couldn't stop her smile at all and he just had to return that smile. Slowly Hermione went backwards and Draco followed her. Playful they grinned at each other. She turned and started to run, he ran after her. As he caught Hermione he wrapped his arms around her hips and raised her up. She screamed and laughed. "No! Draco! Let me down!"

"No" he called laughing. "I won't!" Finally as she started to fight he let her down. He put something in her hand as he turned around, leaning against a nearby tree. Hermione looked after him then opened her hand. It was a ring.

It had a blue stone and if you looked closely you could see a "D" and a "H" intertwined. She glanced at Draco again. "Wow, Draco…that's…that's really…wow. Thank you!" She put the ring on her finger. He came to her,

placed his arms around her and she folded her hands in his neck. They looked deeply in each other's eyes, then they kissed. As they pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Why does everything have to be that complicated?" Draco asked desperately.

Hermione shrugged. "If you had come to Gryffindor…"

He laughed bitterly. "Hermione, I am…my family never was in another house but Slytherin. You should have come to my house."

She sighed. "It's stupid!"

"What?"

"Everything. That we're in different houses, that your family and my friends would never agree with us…"

"Why do you need all this?"

"I don't need it. It just annoys me that we always have to hide."

"Yeah, me too." They sighed at the same time, laughed about it and kissed again.

"Hermione" Draco suddenly whispered in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"There is one thing you must never forget. I love you! Okay?"

"No, I… I will always remember."

"Good."

"And Draco, I love you too!"

Before he could reply a voice sounded suddenly through the forest. "Hermione? Where are you? Hermione?"

Quickly Draco pulled Hermione behind a tree. Moments later Ginny appeared. Hermione relaxed, took Dracos hand and pulled him onto the clearing where Ginny stood.

"Hermione" Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Don't be afraid. She knows." she answered.

Ginny looked at them. "Hello."

"Hi" Hermione replied. Draco just nodded.

"What's up?" asked Hermione.

"Ron and Harry are searching for you and I knew you were with…with him so I thought it'd be better if I found you before the others do."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Hermione turned to Draco again. He hugged her and whispered: "I love you."

She smiled, returned the hug and answered: "I love

you too." Then she turned and disappeared with Ginny.

Draco looked smiling after them.

"God, what should be so 'perfect' about him?" Ginny asked a bit disgusted as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He's wonderful."

Ginny looked dubiously at her. "Are you really happy with him?"

"Yes!"

Ginny sighed. "Then it's okay with me. At least he seems to love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, anyone who doesn't see it has to be blind."

"What?"

"He looks at you with this glance…I don't know how to explain it. It's just this glance."

"Which glance?"

"I can't describe it but I can tell you one thing. I always wished a guy would look at me like that."

Hermione smiled. "He is the most beautiful guy I've ever met."

"You just should break up with my brother. I mean, you're cheating on him."

"I know" Hermione murmured dejectedly.

"It'd be better, really. Draco wouldn't have to be jealous anymore and you wouldn't need to feel guilty any longer."

Hermione didn't answer. Of course she knew Ginny was right, but she didn't have a clue what she should say to Ron. Especially since he wasn't just her boyfriend,

except Harry, he was her best friend, too.

Meanwhile they had reached Hogwarts. "Well, I have to look something up for homework. See you later!"

While Ginny went to the library Hermione pushed along to find out what Harry and Ron wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :D

After I don't even know how long, I'm ready to finish this story.

Though I still wanted to thank the reviewer ;*

Big surprise: I don't own anything :o

* * *

><p>A few hours later Draco also reached the castle again. He had been in the village with Crabbe and Goyle. The first thing they saw was Harry and Ron sitting at a window and staring outside into the rain, crying. "Hey Potter, Weasley, you crybabies."<p>

Even though Hermione has begged him to stop insulting them, Draco couldn't help sometimes but do it.

Ron turned quickly and jumped on him with clenched fists.

"Wow." Startled by Ron's extreme reaction, Draco retreated.

Harry also jumped up, but just to hold Ron back. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"What I am doing? Malfoy is the one who comes inside and just insults us!"

"But that's what he's always doing!"

"Yes and?!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, it's also not his fault! He had nothing to do with it!"

"But he is related to her!"

"Ron!" Now Harry started to scream, too. "Even if you beat him, it won't bring Hermione back!" They glanced furiously at each other.

But Draco had become suspicious as he heard Hermione's name. "What's with Her… Granger?" he asked.

Ron's head spun around. His lower lip began to tremble and then he screamed: "She's dead!" and collapsed.

Harry closed his eyes and suppressed the tears.

Draco tottered two steps backwards. "She is…" He swallowed. "She is dead?!"

"Damn-it, yes!" Ron yelled. "Or are you thinking we're crying just for fun?"

Draco stumbled backwards 'til he reached the wall. He shook his head. "No, she can't be dead. I've just… I have just spoken to her…"  
>Harry glanced at him. "Get it Malfoy, she is gone. Why are you interested in it at all? You hated her."<p>

He ignored Harry. "But how…?"

"She… we were in the forbidden forest and we… we met death eaters. They killed her. Bellatrix is her murderer." Harry whispered.

Obviously Harry tried his best to stay calm. Ginny, who had been standing in the circle around them, now kneeled next to Ron but looked up and waited for Draco's reaction.

"Why didn't you protect her?" he asked quietly but Ginny knew him well enough to know that this wouldn't last long. Suddenly Draco jumped on Harry, grabbed him at his collar and screamed: "Why did you, fucking bastards let her die?! Why did you let them take her away from us?! Why?!"

"Draco", Ginny cried jumping up and trying to pull him away from Harry, but he pushed her away.

"Not now, Weasley."

"So, you're blaming us?!" yelled Harry. "Do you think we wanted her to die?!"

All the others, who had gathered in hope for a fight, seemed surprised by Draco's violent reaction to Hermione's death notice. But before Harry and Draco could really start to fight, Professor McGonagall appeared, who was attracted by the noises.

"You let Hermione die! You fucking idiots didn't protect her! It's your fault!" Draco was screaming when Professor McGonagall arrived to kept order.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I think we're all are very shocked by Miss Granger's death, but nobody but Bellatrix Lestrange is to blame for her murder. And now everyone, please go along."

"Harry" Ginny hissed. "Take Ron away from here. I will take care of Malfoy."

Harry nodded still a bit confused but kneeled down next to Ron while Ginny grabbed Malfoy and dragged him to the girl's bathroom. There, he collapsed and started to cry. Ginny faced him and chose to wait. But they didn't need to wait long 'til moaning Myrtle appeared.

"Oh" she said startled as she saw Draco crying on the floor. "What happened?"

Ginny looked at her. "Do you remember Hermione Granger?"

"Of course. She is the clever girl, who made a polyjuice potion in second year with Harry and Ron."

"She was." Ginny whispered.

"She is dead?" Myrtle asked surprised.

"Yes. She has been killed today."

"And who is he? I've never seen him around here before."

They both looked at Draco, who was still crying on the ground. "He is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes and he loved her more than anything else. She was everything to him."

"Someone like him isn't able to love! I knew his father and I heard that he is all the same like him!" Myrtle said annoyed and turned her back to him.

"Yes Myrtle, he did love her. He loved her from the bottom of his heart. Believe me, and please leave him alone. He needs to rest to handle her death."

"Fine" Myrtle said still a bit annoyed and disappeared.

Finally Ginny kneeled down next to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Draco."

"No" he sobbed. "I don't want without her…I don't want without Hermione…"

Before Ginny could say anything else, Draco jumped up, tore up his sleeve and glanced furious at his forearm, where he had the dark mark. He let out a scream of rage. "I don't want to have it any longer. Bellatrix, she belongs to him! And I hate everything what has to do with them!"

"But how do you want to get rid of it?"

"I will cut off my arm if necessary!"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed shocked.

"But they killed the most beautiful human on the whole world!"

"Draco, that doesn't make sense." He knew she was right, but rubbed about his arm with water to get rid of the mark. When it didn't disappear, he screamed and hit with his fist against the mirror. He ignored the shards of glass and the blood.

"She is dead." He murmured again and again. Finally Ginny placed an arm around his shoulder to calm him down. Now that she knew another side of Draco, a side on which he could be nice, lovingly and respectful, the side in which Hermione fell in love with, it wasn't so hard for her. He started to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius face was contorted with rage. "You'll pay for that!"

They heard steps and moments later the dark lord appeared. "What's going on?"

"He is a traitor!" Bellatrix yelled and sent the next curse on Draco.

"Stop!" Voldemort screamed. "Put him on the table!" Lucius and Bellatrix raised him up and put him on the table.  
>"Draco, you're a Deatheater. So tell, what did you do?"<p>

"The only right thing." Obviously it was hard for him to speak. His breath came fitfully.  
>"Mhm, and why do you think that this was the only right thing?"<br>"Because I don't want to be one of the monsters that you are!"  
>Voldemort shook his head. "Wrong answer. Bellatrix, you know what to do."<br>An evil grin appeared on her lips. "Of course, my lord."  
>"Come with me Lucius." Voldemort and Lucius left the room.<p>

Draco looked at Bellatrix.  
>"Well Draco, for your impudence you will be punished, you fool. And because you know me, you know how my punishments look like." He gasped in agony as further curses hit him. Sometime he couldn't feel most parts of his body, but then Bellatrix stopped suddenly. "Actually I'm still not finished with you, but because I'm your aunt I will show goodness."<br>Draco tried to laugh bitterly but it stuck in his throat.

"Avada" Bellatrix called and Draco prepared himself for the death curse. "Keda…"  
>"No!" She was interrupted. With great effort and pain he managed to turn his head and saw his mother.<br>She stood protecting in front of him. "Please, Bellatrix. You can't do that. He's just a boy."  
>"Narcissa" She said coldly. "The dark Lord has ordered it."<br>"Then… then let me talk to him!" She sounded desperate.  
>"Fine" Bellatrix turned and disappeared to go for the dark Lord.<p>

As soon as the door closed behind her, Narzissa spun around to Draco. "Draco..." She whispered and took his face in her hands. "I won't allow, that you get killed because of this Mudblood." He didn't react.

She took his hand and in the next moment they reappeared onto the land of Hogwarts.  
>"You are save here." His mother whispered. "Severus will come in a moment and take care of you."<br>She ran her hand over his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Do what you think is right, son." She said and was gone.

Draco knew that they probably would kill her but he didn't mind. She was a Deatheater and he hated Deatheaters.

"Draco" A could voice sounded suddenly. Snape. He raised him and carried him to the hospital wing.

A few weeks later everything was kind of normal again. Neither one of the Deatheaters had appeared nor had the dark lord called for him. Hermione's funeral was three weeks ago. Draco hadn't been on her funeral because he thought that he hadn't been welcome.

After the lessons Draco stopped Ginny. "Ginny" He called.

She smiled. "Hey Draco."

He had thought a lot about his next step. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Could you… could you ask Weasley and Potter because of Hermione's grave? If I do it, I guess, this would be a little strange."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks. In half an hour we meet again here, okay?"

Half an hour later Ginny reappeared with a note saying the address. She gave it to him. "She is on the graveyard in this street."

"Thanks Ginny. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

A quarter of an hour later he reached the graveyard and asked a woman: "Sorry, could you tell me where I find Hermione Granger's grave?"

"Yes. Please follow me." As they reached the grave Draco felt as someone laced up his throat.  
>"Are you her brother?" The woman asked with obvious suspicion. But he didn't mind about this at the moment. He just shook his head. "No, I… I'm her boyfriend."<p>

After a moment of silence she said: "I'm very sorry for you." He just nodded and the woman turned to go but not without looking back and survey him again and again. He ignored this.

He kneeled down next to her grave and whispered. "Hello Hermione, my angel. I hope everything's fine up there."

He took a deep breath and a single tear came down his cheek.

"I promise you, Bellatrix will pay for this. I wished I could speak with you for one last time to tell how much I love you, to say goodbye. I hope that we can be together one day.

I just hope that I am allowed to come to heaven to you. But I'm not sure. I'm the bad guy, you know?"

He laughed bitterly.

"But I'm going to help your friend Potter to destroy Voldemort, to cut him into pieces. Maybe I'll get credit for this…  
>I' m going to come back to tell you about our victory over Voldemort. See you soon. I love you!"<p>

He stood up and went away in the direction of the castle to fight on Harry's side, on the light side.  
>Because of Hermione he had realized what was right.<br>She opened his eyes and paid for this with her life.


End file.
